1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transportation systems and more specifically to identifying custom rendezvous points between users and vehicles plying on custom routes.
2. Related Art
Vehicles are conveyances (such buses, cars, trains, aircrafts, etc.) used to transport people or goods from one place to another. A vehicle typically transports people/goods on a designated route containing one or more rendezvous/meeting points (e.g. bus stops, railway stations, airports, etc.) at which people/goods are loaded/unloaded from the vehicle. Typically, the rendezvous points and the designated route are pre-determined (e.g. a public transport vehicle), with the vehicle plying on the pre-determined designated route and rendezvousing with the users of the vehicle only at the pre-determined rendezvous points.
Custom routes are commonly used when the vehicle is shared among a smaller/fixed group of people (in comparison to the general public) for a specific purpose. Examples of vehicles that ply custom routes are a school bus that is shared by a group of students, a car pool that is shared by a group of commuters, and a shuttle service that is shared by employees of an organization. As the vehicle is shared by a fixed group of users, it may be desirable that the rendezvous points of the vehicle be based on the preferences of the individual users (referred to as “custom” rendezvous points), and not be pre-determined/pre-specified similar to that of public transport vehicles.